As is well known, one of the more important accessories for a woman is a handbag since it is not only a functional item but also at the same time makes a fashion statement. The number of handbags available to the consumer is ever increasing since most fashion houses have their own line of handbags and there are a number of companies that specialize or focus on the manufacture of handbags. Also, designer handbags are increasingly more and more coveted by consumers as they have increasingly become more of a status symbol and define the current fashion trends.
It is therefore common for a woman to have a number of handbags in her collection since many of the handbags are intended for specific types of functions or uses. For example, most women have one or more everyday handbags that are carried to and from work and typically are sized to carry an agenda or the like as well as cosmetic products, a cell phone, etc. For more formal events or evening plans, a smaller, more formal style handbag is typically used. In addition, handbags are available in a great number of different shapes and sizes and moreover, handbags can be made from a number of different types of materials, such as exotic skins (alligator, etc.), suede, fabrics, smooth leather, textured leather, etc.
One type of handbag that has become more popular is a convertible or nested handbag in which an inner, removable handbag is wholly contained within an outer handbag. The outer handbag may belong to a set of differently styled similar units, and thereby, serve merely as a shell, providing a way to change the outer appearance of the combined unit, while not appreciably affecting the storage or organization of items within the inner handbag. Another advantage of the nested design is the possibility of using each member of the pair of handbags as a separate and independent entity.
There is a perceived need for an improved handbag that provides not only the advantages associated with a nested configuration but also provides other advantages that are associated with other handbag styles.